Ithaca
by xKarros
Summary: Trainers dream that their journeys start off without a hitch and they can travel the region without a problem or care in the world. I was like that. But not even one day out, my best friend is killed by a small pack of sadistic Zigzagoon and Linoone. I was their next target but I was saved. Now I don't know what to do. I don't want to go on but I know she'd want me to so I have to.
1. Death of My Best Friend

**Just an FYI, the beginning is rather dark and has a bit of gore as well as rape. I'll mark the spot where it all starts to get heavy. I'll also mark where it ends so you may skip ahead to the ending or read the parts. I thought I'd just warn you of what the beginning has. Otherwise, enjoy. And for the sake of the story, the Pokemon and Human language barrier does not exist so everyone can understand each other with no problem. Also props to those who know where the title of the story comes from.  
><strong>

**And, just so you know, this region is completely custom and made by me. Meaning, the future gym leaders, Elite 4, and inevitable evil team is made by me. So this isn't in Hoenn, Sinnoh, or any that you know. Just thought I'd say that now.**

**Bold Text - Telepathy**

Normal text - Normal Speech\Plot

_Italics - Pokespeak_

* * *

><p>Running. That's what we were doing. The trees were becoming a blur as we ran for our lives. We'd made the mistake of stumbling a bit too far into a pack of Linoone and Zigzagoon territory. We'd tried to show we weren't a threat but they didn't care. They were out for blood. We had to get out.<p>

It was becoming hard to gather air from the running we had been doing. My lungs were burning as I pushed on, desperate to not give up. My legs felt as if they were on fire and that they were going to give out any second. I looked to my Riolu I'd had since birth. She seemed in no better condition than I was.

Sweat was dripping down my forehead as my dark brown hair clumped together, making my vision even worse. I wiped the sweat from my eyes and looked back to see how close they were. A mistake I shouldn't have done. As I turned around, my foot was hooked by a root from one of the trees that was protruding from the ground. I fell with a loud 'thud!' as my chest smacked against the trunk, knocking the wind out of my chest. I laid there, desperately trying to get air into my dying lungs. Riolu noticed I wasn't by her side anymore and immediately turned to me, desperately trying to pull me to my feet.

_"Come on Sen! You have to get up! They're catching back up! We're almost out!" _She pleaded. I turned around, looking as the fearsome pack got closer and closer. I tried to scramble to my feet multiple times but I couldn't, my legs were finally done from the running. I looked around, desperate to find something to fend off the attackers. All I could find was a nearby branch. It's better than nothing I suppose.

"I can't keep going on, Riolu. I can't stand anymore," I wheezed. She looked around, hoping to find something to help me to my feet. Noticing I had a weapon now, she knew what had to be done. "I guess this is our final fight, huh?"

"_No. We'll get out of this. I'm strong and I know you can hold your own." _The growls and snarls of the Pokemon were much louder and much, much more prominent. I didn't know I had stumbled upon death just by walking through a path multiple people walked a day. Why did it have to be us?

"We're outnumbered, Riolu. We just left home. Mom was right. We shouldn't have left.." I said sadly. She looked at me, hope in her eyes,

"_If this is our last moment, then so be it. We're going down, guns blazing and fist high up. Never regret the decisions you do or make. You do not give up hope, ever. This is just a test of how we are. Whatever happens, Sen, just know I'll always love you as a brother." _She said with a smile. I smiled back weakly and hugged her.

"I know, I love you too. Thank you for everything, Riolu." The pack was now all in front of us, surrounding us both. They were all snarling and growling loudly, ready to move in the for kill. One spoke up,

"_For a human, you have put up a good choice. I will respect that and remember that when we dine tonight." _He laughed.

"The only place you'll be dining is in Hell with all the other people and Pokemon go for their bad deeds." I retorted.

"_We shall see!" _He yelled as he charged me. I raised my puny weapon, ready to fight back. As he started his charge, all the other Pokemon also made their advance. I took a second to count how many there were; 3 Zigzagoon and 2 Linoone. The three Zigzagoon all charged at Riolu while the two larger ones made their way to me.

As the first one came with reach of me, I swung down hard and heard a yelp as the branch made contact across the face of the attacker. As the first one rolled away, trying to get it's bearings, the second one was right behind where the other was an dove right at me, teeth showing, intent on a quick kill. I expected that so I quickly rolled out of harms way, elbowing it while it was in mid-jump. I took the moment to look over to Riolu as the two I was fighting regained their composure.

She was holding off Zigzagoon rather easily due to her type advantage. She was landing Low Kicks and Karate Chops left and right; how these Pokemon were still up against her without looking hurt at all is beyond me. But she was holding her own which was more than good for me. I turned back to my assailants just as they started their charge again.

One Linoone took off the the right while the other went left. It wouldn't have been as bad if I was able to stand and move quickly, but my legs still refused to work. I sat there, scooting along the ground to a nearby tree so I could have my back against something so no attacks from behind would be a problem. Just as I got to a tree, one of the Linoone charged me, moving full sprint again. It started in a straight line which benefited me greatly but, suddenly, it changed it's path and moved off to the left and then started zigzagging as it ran. I couldn't keep my eyes on it as it ran, which gave me a very vulnerable position. As I watched the one Linoone, the other ceased the opportunity and lunged from out of the corner of my eye. I barely noticed it and had little to no time to move as it bit down on my shoulder, barely missing my neck.

I screamed in pain as it bit down harder while the other moved in for a much cleaner bite. Just as it jumped at me, I lifted my legs up and stuck my feet out, the Pokemon smacking straight into my feet. Another yelp was hurt the second it made contact and that gave me the perfect chance to reach onto the other Linoone while the other was distracted. I grabbed onto the fur of its' back and yanked, hard. I flipped it over my shoulder, its teeth still latched onto me, and slammed it hard into the ground, using my shoulder as an added weight. It hurt a lot as more weight was put onto my wound but it got the Linoone to let go. If me adding a bit more pain to myself meant safety, then I could deal with the pain.

Taking the moment to regain myself while the Pokemon were on the ground, I looked to Riolu again to see if she needed any help. In the small time-span of not looking to her, she seemed to be in terrible condition. Her breathing became ragged and she had multiple cut and bite marks all over her body. Her fur was turning a crimson red in many places due to the cuts she had obtained. One of the Zigzagoon charged her at full speed from behind and pinned her to the ground and bit onto the back of her neck. She screamed in pain as his teeth sank deep into her neck, bringing more blood onto her fur and the ground around her. The two other Zigzagoon had evil smiles on their faces as they slowly approached her. I was not going to lose my best friend right now.

Out of nowhere, I was able to stand again. I had grabbed the stick again from when the Linoone bit into my shoulder and I ran, full sprint, towards the Pokemon killing my friend. I rose my arm up and, just as I was about to bring it down, the two other Zigzagoon tackled me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me yet again. "_Oh no you don't," _One of them cackled.

I tried reaching around for my weapon but, when I was tackled down, one of them grabbed it and tossed it out of my reach. I struggled against their weight but was met with both of their sets of teeth sinking down into both my shoulders. My shoulders felt on fire from the pain they were dealing. I squirmed against their grips but it was fruitless to do with how little I could use my arms and with their added weight on my torso.

The two Linoone finally stood back up and saw that the situation was in their favor. I couldn't get up, my body in too much pain. Riolu was out for the count and couldn't shake free the Zigzagoon holding her down. We lost. "_Good job, everyone," _It said between breaths, "_We would have made it painless and easy but with that fight, lets make it painful for you both. Zane," _It said, looking towards the one holding my friend down, "_Bring her over here." _It nodded and dragged her across the ground and to the leaders feet before spitting her on the ground.

"_I will respect you, young one. You had a lot of fight in you, much more than what is typical for such a new Pokemon and trainer. Shame that your days end now. Any last words?" _She looked up at him as she stood up. The Linoone made no motions to stop her as they new she was too weak to fight them and to run off. She simply looked into their eyes for a moment then spit at them, blood and saliva splatting across their faces.

"_Fuck you," _She growled. All the Pokemon laughed at her,

"_Even in the face of death, you continue to taunt us. It's as if you _want _us to kill you. Is that what you want?" _She stood there, not even acknowledging him. "_Answer me, runt." _It demanded. She still stood nothing. Irritated by her not speaking to him, it brought a clawed hand up and swung down hand, leaving a gash across her face as she slammed back down into the ground. "_You will answer when I talk to you!" _It yelled.

"_Fuck you, all of you," _Riolu said, placing a hand on her new wound, blood dripping down her cheek. The two Linoone growled loudly,

"_Your attitude is disgusting. Lenon," _It said, looking to the other Linoone,

"_Sir?" _It responded.

********THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS TO GET DARK. READ IF YOU WANT OR SKIP AHEAD*********

"_Sit the boy up and hold his arms behind his back and make sure he watches this. You three, you know what to do." _They all nodded and did as told. The Linoone walked over to me and grabbed my arms and forcefully put them behind my back. It then grabbed my wrists in one hand and, with the other, it grabbed a handful of my hair and turned my head towards what they had planned.

The three Zigzagoon all moved over to her and two of them rammed the back of her legs, sending her to her knees. As soon as she was on her knees, one bit down on her paw and yanked it so her arm was straight out. As soon as it was, another one of them did the exact same thing, pulling in an opposite direction. The last one bit down onto her tail, holding her in place. She had new blood trails running from where the attackers were all holding her. The taste of her blood again only made them more excited for what was to come.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled as I struggled against the Linoone holding me still. The one holding me let go of my hair for a moment before punching me in the side, knocking the air out of me.

"_If you know what's good for you, I'd shut your mouth," _It ordered as it grabbed my head again. For a Pokemon with such stubby arms, it had a killer grip on my wrists and head. There was no escaping this. Too busy gasping for breath, the leader of the pack calmly walked over to my friend, looking over her body.

"_Normally, I'd feel bad doing what I'm about to do to a child. But for you having so much fight in you and for having such a dirty mouth, you need to be taught a lesson." _It smiled. She looked at him and spit at his feet. It sighed and shook its head, "_Pity," _It said, "_This was supposed to just be a warning to get you to never come back to our territory. Now I think we'll have some fun." _It smiled evilly.

Walking over to her left side, it rubbed her arm gently, stroking her fur. She struggled against her captors but it was pointless. "_Lenon, one or two?" _It asked.

"_I'd assume one is more painful, so one. And do it good for me," _It cackled. The leader nodded and turned back to Riolu. With one fluid motion, it curled it's paw into a ball and swung up, punching her directly in the bend of her arm. As he did, her arm bent in a way that caused an audible 'snap!', signaling he had broken her arm. She roared in pain as tears started to well up in her eyes. Not even acknowledging what he had done, most likely because he had done it many times before, it brought its fist back down on her shoulder, creating another sickening 'pop', dislocating her shoulder.

"_What's the matter? Not so tough now, are ya?" _It laughed.

"Leave her alone! It was my idea to travel this path! Just let her go and do whatever to me!" I begged. It turned to me, looking at me in the corner of its eye. It walked away from Riolu and stood in front of me. It didn't say anything for a moment, just standing there and looking me over.

"_Now why would I do that? She deserves as much as she's getting," _It said.

"She's just a kid! Do you have no soul? You're torturing her! You're getting some kind of sick pleasure out of this.. just.. please.. don't hurt her.." I begged. He simply laughed at me,

"_And what YOU humans do to us is no different! You catch us and use us for your own entertainment and monetary gain! Do you not see the pain you cause us! You force us to battle when we can't or don't want to! You show no sympathy for US!" _It roared. I shook my head, trying to prove my case,

"No.. you're wrong. I'm not like that. I never force anything to battle. I only battle if she wants." The Linoone and Zigzagoon all shook their heads disapprovingly,

"_If that's the case, why are you on a journey? Why are you not home with your family? Does that mean you're a TRAINER?" _It retaliated. I sat there, remaining quiet. "_My point exactly. Back to bu__siness. And by the way," _It swiped at my face with a quick and fluid motion, scratching my cheek and drawing blood. I hissed in pain from the attack, "_Don't speak unless I say so or it'll get much worse for her, I promise that." _

It walked back over to Riolu and looked at her, observing her figure. "_Now little Riolu, this will either be easy for you or very painful. Put your head down and accept your demise or I'll make this both painful AND embarrassing for you. The choice is yours." _It ordered. She was still kneeling there, not even acknowledging him. Her gaze was fixated in front of her where the Linoone was but never made eye contact with him. It sighed loudly, "_So be it."_

It walked over to her good arm and snapped her arm in the same way as before. She cried out in pain and tried to struggle free to run away but was again pointless. They had a solid grip on her and she had nothing to do. They all smiled wickedly as their prey struggled for her life even though they knew that they had won. The poor blue canine had tears streaming down her face from the pain but, through it all, she never said a word other than her pained screams.

I looked at her and watched as she was tortured before my eyes. _There had to be SOMETHING I could do_. Something to turn the tables in our favor. But there was nothing. I was restrained and had nowhere to go and nobody to help. What I expected to see on my friends face was fear but, instead of that, was a look of hatred towards these Pokemon. A look of determination to not break and to show them that they had her how they wanted her. No, she would not show them the mercy they so sought. Even with tears, she still had a look of determination that would not be broken. She had a strong will and it was admirable.

_"I will say it again, little one, head down or you'll regret not listening to me." _She continued to ignore him. She was bent on not doing as told. He knew this would be like that and he enjoyed it, for the Linoone knew what would be coming next. _"Fine. Have it your way. Zane, do it." _The Zigzagoon holding her tail let go and ran around front to and jumped up to her head, biting down onto one of her stubby ears. With a yank, it forcefully pulled her head down and her back end raised. My heart sank knowing full well what this Pokemon wanted.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I yelled, "Don't you fucking lay another hand on her or I swear to Arceus you'll regret the day you were born!" I struggled against the Linoone holding me with a newfound strength. I could tell it was struggling to hold me and the leader noticed it as well. I was squirming around like mad, trying to break free of the grasp it had on me.

"_You two, go subdue him. This one won't be going anywhere," _It smiled. They both spit out Riolu's arms and ran over to me. The Linoone threw me to the ground and the two Zigzagoon then promptly laid on both my feet, rendering them useless from their weight. The Linoone then took the opportunity to grab my wrists into a much more manageable way, making struggling much more painful for me. With its other freehand, it yanked my head up so I had to watch as my best friend lost her innocence.

She turned her head towards me and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry Riolu.." I said. She smiled weakly at me,

_"Come now, Sen, don't be sorry. You've given me a great life, raising me from a small egg. Living with you has been amazing. I could never thank you enough. I might be young, Sen, but I know what this cunt wants. And if this is how he has to get it, by forcing a young Pokemon such as myself by breaking it physically, then it shows how he is." _I couldn't help but smile at her trying to make a joke even in the face of death. Even with her trying to soothe me by saying it's okay, I felt broken.

"No, Riolu. I failed you as a trainer.. as a friend. I couldn't save you.. I'm so sorry.." I said. The Linoone and Zigzagoon all laughed at our tiny moment.

"_Don't be silly, Sen. We tried. We both knew the consequences of taking this path. It's both our faults, not yours. Don't even think that."_

_"Okay, enough you two. I've waited long enough." _The Linoone said. It stood directly behind her and positioned it's member at her entrance. "_And to think you could have avoided this had you just listened and accepted your death," _It said. She turned her head and spit at him and barely missed him. He growled loudly at her. With one quick thrust, it forced itself into her completely.

It began thrusting rapidly with no intent on building up speed. The sudden pleasure it found made it gasp and moan loudly. Being near the woods like I was at home, I'd seen Pokemon mate from time to time and, while they went at it fast, this was ungodly. I saw her wincing in pain as the intruder pounded against her, no remorse for the pain it was giving. No, this Pokemon was getting even more enjoyment from hearing her disgruntled squeaks of pain.

"I swear to fuck I'm going to kill you, you fucking piece of shit!" I roared at the Linoone.

"_Sen, stop. It's over," _Riolu said, between grunts of pain, "_There's nothing either of us can do. Our time is up and we just have to accept it. We're better than them, we both know it. Just..." _She stopped as he continued to pick up his pace and power of his pumps into her. A puddle of their liquids began to pool onto the ground below them. "_Just please stop fighting them, Sen. Let's just make this easy." _She begged.

I looked over to her pleading eyes. She wanted it to end and I saw it. Just moments ago, she had this tough look on her face. But now.. she looked absolutely broken.. broken beyond repair. She had a new stream of tears down her face and was whimpering lightly from the rape that was occurring. I noticed that blood was starting to flow from behind her and I knew that was from the obvious stretching her was causing her. I knew it was hurting for her.

Part of me wanted to listen to her and give in. I knew that, if I kept struggling, he'd make it worse for her seeing as it destroyed me. They all knew that. They were using that to their advantage. But there was another part of me that kept saying to not give up, to keep fighting. I had to keep fighting, I couldn't sit here and watch as my friend was completely obliterated from the pain and psychological harm. That's not what a friend does.

_"You'd better listen.. to her.." _The rapist said between moans, "_Believe me when.. Ah.. I say I can make this MUCH... more painful," _It said, placing it's claws to her back, pushing in lightly. She hissed in pain as the sharp objects slightly dug into her skin not enough to draw blood but enough to cause a good deal of pain. She looked to me with begging eyes that I needed to stop. With a sigh, I did as told. The Linoone smiled, knowing I was defeated.

It continued to pound into her, not caring of the pain it was causing her. "_For someone who doesn't want this, you sure are wet and enjoying it, aren't you?" _It laughed.

"_Fuck you, coward," _She replied. It cackled at her and pounded into her repeatedly, a loud smack being heard each time he thrust back into her. Blood and their liquids continued to drip onto the ground beneath them, a larger pool noticeable than when it first started. I noticed that the Linoone's breathing started to become much more rapid and he continuously picked up his pace. With one final thrust, it pushed itself all the way into her, much farther than should have been physically capable, and deposited its seed into her. It moaned loudly as his cock twitched violently inside her, rope after rope of his sticky goop moving into her young womb. Tears continued to move down her cheeks as she unwillingly submitted to his dominance, she was officially broken. Not only physically, but he had broken her mentally.

As his orgasm and pleasure began to subside, he pulled out of her, their mixed juices splashing into the puddle below them. She laid there, whimpering, in nothing but a broken puddle of their own filth. It killed me to see it. I wanted to help her, to hold her and tell her it was all over but I couldn't. I'd do anything to be in her position but I wasn't. I wished and wished it was a nightmare. But it wasn't. This was the hard, cold reality and the risks of being a Pokemon Trainer. I was warned that this is a possibility at any moment but I never listened. Now I wish I had. Maybe then would I have been able to save my friend from this nightmare called reality.

The Linoone stood there, looking over what he had done, a smirk on his face. He looked over her face and saw she was crying. He walked over to her and picked her head up and what he did next set me off. He licked her tears off her face. _"Nothing like tears to make it all the much better!" _He cackled.

"You better fucking kill me quickly because I swear you're dead. You won't do to me what you did to her because I won't hesitate to make a move on you. You have no idea what you just fucking did!" I screamed at him. He laughed at me, knowing full well I could do nothing to stop them. He sat Riolu back up on her knees and faced her towards me. We looked into each others eyes and just stared. She looked so destroyed and I hated myself for not stopping it.

"_Thank you Sen. For the good life," _She said as she began to cough, little bits of blood coming up as well. I shook my head at her,

"You can't give up yet, Riolu." I pleaded. She smiled at me weakly,

"_There's nothing we can do. They won..." _The Linoone rolled his eyes,

_"Enough of this! Any last words little Riolu?" _It said as it brought his sharp claws to the back of her neck.

"_Fuck you."_

_"Believe me, I enjoyed it,"_ He laughed. With one quick motion, he sank his claws into her neck, blood spewing from the puncture. His claws became visible through the front of her neck as he continued to push. Her eyes went wide and she instantly started shaking in his grasp. Blood soon began to flow from the front of her neck and down her torso as he pulled his claw out of her neck, admiring the work he had done. Her breathing became shallow and ragged very quickly.

"No! Riolu!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes, "You've really fucked up now!" I yelled. They all laughed evilly as I struggled against them. I never broke my gaze with her and with her last dying breath, she mouthed the words,

"_I love you," _She then fell limp in the Linoone's grasp, her breathing stopped. Noticing she had finally died, he threw her body without a care in the world.

"_Took her long enough," _He grumbled. I was crying loudly now that she was gone. I'd never imagined this happening to me but, now that it has, I welcomed death. I wanted it, I longed for it. I had nothing to live for anymore. My one, true best friend was now gone, her lifeless body lying in a bundled clump off to the side, still dripping blood from her deathly wound.

The Linoone walked over to me and held his claw in front of my face. With a thrust, I was forced to make contact with his claw, he blood now on my face. With the Linoone's clean hand, it grabbed onto my cheeks and held me still as it pushed it's paw and claw into my mouth, forcing me to lick the blood from him. I gagged as soon as I tasted her blood and it continued to force its paw more and more down my throat. What I thought it was doing was forcing me to clean it's paw but it was actually trying to choke me to death by stuffing its paw down my throat. It wanted me to suffer.

I continued to gag and squirm against their grasps. My vision was becoming dark and it became hard for me to breath. I was losing consciousness and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "_Sleep tight," _It said. Just as I was about to pass out, I felt its claw retract from my throat and saw it flying across the field back to where Riolu lay. I then heard confused shouting from around me as the other Linoone was shoved off of me, releasing me from it's grasp.

*********DARK AND GRUESOME AND SAD IS OVER. NO MORE OVERLY GRAPHIC DEATH FROM THIS POINT ON. SMALL DEATH BUT NOT GRAPHIC********

I coughed and gagged, desperately inhaling for air. The other Zigzagoon were looking around, trying to find what had sent their leaders flying. _"What the fuck was that!?" _One yelled. The instant it stopped talking, it was met with a bolt of lightning. The sudden attack sent the Zigzagoon in spasming frenzy and, once the attack had subsided, it fell to the ground. I don't know if it was dead or unconscious, I hoped dead, but I didn't care.

The other Pokemon looked to see where the attack was coming from only to find nothing there. Instead, one of the Zigzagoon was met with a flurry of flying stars from behind it. The sudden impact and force behind it sent it flying into a nearby tree, slamming hard into it. The others turned to where the attack came from and there stood the one saving my life. Standing on one of the branches of a tall tree was a small, white Pokemon with a long, bushy tail that curled up at the end. The tail had a a solid, light-blue streak running down the middle of it and, at the end of the tail, stood three patches of the blue fur sticking straight up. The cheeks of the Pokemon had two yellow circles that were crackling as electricity was shot from them. It also had two teeth that stuck out from it's mouth.

It had a determined look on its face. It shot another bolt of electricity at the remaining Zigzagoon with much more power. It howled in pain as electricity was racing through its veins and muscles. Shutting off the electricity, the Zigzagoon fell to the ground, the smell of burned flesh hanging in the air. That one was no doubt dead. My savior jumped down from its perch and ran over to me, standing in front of me protectively. The two leaders looked over to their fallen comrades then at each other. "_Weaklings," _The leader said. The other nodded in agreement and turned back to their attacked and prisoner. _"Why try to save this boy?" _It asked.

It looked to me and then back to them, not moving an inch before saying, _"He has done nothing. He is a mere traveler and was passing by. You have taken his friends life and undoubtedly destroyed his. Leave now or it will get ugly," _It warned, cheeks continuously crackling with electricity. Its' voice was easily recognizable to be as a female's but her species was one I'd never seen in this area before. The two assailants laughed at her warning,

"_Just LEAVE after what I've been doing for the past hour? Like nothing has happened?" _It mocked. She nodded and they both laughed, "_How about you leave and we'll spare you. We've had fun, and I'm feeling generous to you since you're also a Pokemon. Leave me to this human and I will forget what you've done to my friends." _

Instead of answering, she charged the one I'd been identifying as Lenon while she began to let loose some of the electricity. The leader had plenty of time to avoid the Pokemon but Lenon wasn't so lucky. She tackled him to the ground and bit down on his neck, sending electricity through his wound. He screamed in pain and begged her to let go but she didn't relent. While she was occupied, the other Linoone slowly backed up and made his way towards me. I noticed and began to scramble to my feet but I didn't have the energy. Just as her attack stopped, she turned around and saw that he was advancing on me.

I was tackled back to the ground with a powerful Headbutt from the Linoone. I slammed my back and head into the tree behind me, knocking the wind from me. My vision went blurry again as I started losing consciousness again. I turned to see the Linoone standing back up and began charging again. Just before it reached me, I saw a weak stream of electricity hit the Linoone, subduing it mid-jump. It laid there next to me, unable to move at all but breathing completely. I looked to the Pokemon helping me and she nodded,

"_Thunder Wave. He's not going anywhere," _She smiled. I smiled weakly at her and tried to stand up again, still unable to. I collapsed back on the ground for good this time. Blackness enveloped me and I heard her shouting at me, "_Hey! Stay up! Come on, you have to stay awake!" _She ordered as she repeatedly shook my shoulders, begging me to stay awake. I tried my hardest but the more I fought it, the harder it got. Soon, the pain took over and I was greeted with a black void, finally unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see who can guess the Pokemon. Heuheuheuhe. <strong>


	2. A Friend

**So this update was quicker to do than I originally planned. Woo-hoo. And 5 reviews in a day? Wow. I don't even know what to say other than thank you guys. A lot. *Heart Here*  
><strong>

** AFeralFurry - Pachirisu is baws and so cute. It's so small and you'd never think of it to be a powerhouse but it actually is. Yuh, it was dark and, strangely enough, I had a ton of fun writing it. Does that make me bad? To know I enjoyed writing rape (Okay didn't really enjoy writing that) and gore? o.o'**

** Red Zepplin - Clever name, first off. Rereading it like I did this morning, I did notice a few errors but they weren't too, too bad from what I saw. Last night, when I was proofreading, I thought I got them all. Appears I missed some. Whoops. Hope this chapter is better.  
><strong>

** DIM666 - Insande Leader - Thanks, bruh. Not much else to say other thank glad you enjoy it so far, y0.**

** eeveechamp - I actually originally planned on having the gore scene much worse for the Riolu. As in, much more pain and torturous but I noticed the chapter was getting a bit long and I felt doing so would just drag out what was going on and what I wanted to happen so I just cut it off. And glad you could identify it, even if I was overly descriptive in telling what it was. Oh well, huehueheuhe.**

**Bold Text - Telepathy**

_Italic Text - Pokemon Speak_

Normal Text - Human Speech\Plot

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I finally came back into consciousness. I wished I hadn't but I did. I was awake but refused to open my eyes. I lay there, trying to figure out if I was dead or alive. I truly wished I was dead. I had a nasty taste in my mouth and I had no idea what it was from. Maybe from what the Linoone had done to me or just from the whole day. I don't know.<p>

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Instead of being in the same place I had passed out, I found I was inside an abandoned cave. I tried to sit up but found there was a small weight on my chest and found it to be the Pokemon that had saved me earlier. Her breathing was light and she was snoring lightly as she slept on my chest.

I took a moment to think of what had happened. It was such a normal start to my journey.. Everything was going fine. But then me and Riolu.. We made a rookie mistake and went down a path where only strong trainers are supposed to. That's when we got attacked. And they killed her.. She didn't need to die..

I brought my hand to my face and felt where that Linoone had clawed my cheek. Instead of feeling a deep gash like originally, there was a sticky mixture applied to the wound. I'd learned in school that sometimes, when you mix certain berries together, you can create a synthetic healing gel that will help with the healing process and also numb the pain a bit. I figured that was what this Pokemon had done after I had passed out.

From my movements and motions, the Pokemon started to stir before finally waking up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly before she let out a loud yawn then sat up on my chest, rubbing her eyes gently with her stubby arms. _"How you feeling?"_ She asked after another yawn.

"I don't feel anything right now other than sadness." I said flatly. She moved off of my chest and allowed me to sit up. I looked around to get a better look at where I was. The cave was dark and, towards the entrance, laid the Linoone who had attacked us. Its eyes were closed as it slept soundly, or it was knocked out. I couldn't tell which. Next to the Linoone was a fire that appeared to have died out a while ago.

I looked to the Pokemon sitting next to me, "Where is my friend?"

_"She's just outside the cave."_ She answered. I nodded and stood up then proceeded out of the cave, trying my hardest not to kick that Linoone in the head as I walked by it. _"Over this way. I covered her up with some leaves to keep her somewhat hidden from other predators in the area,"_ She said as she walked off to the right of the cave.

I followed her and we passed a few trees that appeared to have been charred lightly. The burned bark was most likely used to signify that this was this Pokemon's territory and those who were not brought into it by her were threats. But like she said, just outside the cave was a pile of leaves that had my deceased friend hidden beneath them.

I stood the for a moment, just observing the mound of leaves. I could feel the pain of seeing her innocence taken and how she had been physically broken in front of me. All the pain I felt, all the sadness, all the hurt I felt being so useless was coming back. I took in a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears that were on their way. With another deep breath, I walked over to her spot and knelt next to the leaves then proceeded to move them off of her. The Pokemon who had saved me sat next to me and just watched as I did what I needed.

Her face was uncovered and I saw her closed eyes. The holes that were on her neck from when the Linoone killed her were now closed up with the same liquid that was on my cheek. I felt a tear run down my cheek again as I sat there and just looked at her lifeless corpse. "She didn't deserve this.." I said to myself. I looked over to the Pachirisu and she had a sympathetic look on her face. She didn't say anything knowing that it would have been better me for that she stayed quiet.. for now at least.

I uncovered the rest of her body and brought her corpse into my arms and held her tightly. I sat there, rocking back and forth, with her in my arms as I sat there and cried. No, cried was an understatement. I bawled my eyes out. "I'm so sorry, Riolu," I said repeatedly. She hasn't even been gone for a day and I already miss her so much. She was my best friend and had been through thick and thin with me back home. She had my back when nobody else would. She was my only true friend. And now she was gone.

I held her close and didn't want to let her go. I wanted this all to be a dream and wake up soon from this nightmare. I wanted to take her place. I would rather die thirty times than have her die like she did. She was so young. She died protecting me. She lived up to her dream and that was to protect me with her dying breath. She fought like I'd never seen her before. But now she's gone. I would never let her accomplish that dream if it cost her her life right after like it did. "Please.. don't let this be real.." I begged to nobody. I knew this was real and it happened. I didn't know what to do anymore.

I continued rocking myself with her in my grasp while I stroked her fur softly. I could feel the jagged bones in her arms from where that Linoone had hurt her. The more I thought of what he had done to her, the more my rage fueled. I wanted nothing more than to do what he had done to her to him. I wanted to do more than he had done to her. What he had done wouldn't have hurt nearly bad if she wasn't still considered a cub by most Pokemon. Sure, it would have hurt like fuck to lose my best friend either way, but he brutalized, raped, tortured, and killed a child. That was something both human and Pokemon alike do not tolerate. Those who accept it are not okay in the head.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down even just slightly. Looking for something to distract my rage, I pulled out her Poke Ball. Like the traditional Poke Ball, it was red and white with a silver button in the middle. But this one was different. She had gotten ahold if it when she was younger and decorated it to her liking. She had drawn many hearts and stars and other random shapes on the top red part of the sphere in multiple colors. On the white part, she colored it with stripes of multiple colors to make it "look pretty" as she always said. I smiled at the memory of me finding her with it and how she even started to color herself. She was such a goof ball.. and now I'll never get to have another moment to spend with her.

Holding her in my arms, I stood up and looked to the Pachirisu, "Do you mind if we go back to where you had me? I don't want to leave her here. When I go back to the city, I want to get her cremated and see if they can put her ashes in her Poke Ball." She nodded and didn't say a word, instead started leading me back to the cave.

* * *

><p>On our way back to the cave, a thunder had made itself known in the night sky. MayBrooke Forest was notorious for having nightly thunderstorms. It was some kind of phenomenon that completely baffled scientists. Even though we weren't too far from the cave, we still took time getting there because the Pachirisu wanted to get more berries, Lum, Oran, Sitrus, and Pecha more specifically, for food and to re-do the wound on my cheek and to check the others I had acquired that she couldn't get to. She picked them and I had her put them all in my pockets so we could carry many at a time.<p>

When we got back to the cave finally, I found that Linoone was still asleep. I had to restrain myself much harder than the first time to not bash his head in right then and there. I wanted to see his brains across the floor as I stomped his head into the ground, literally and figuratively. It would have brought me so much relief to know he was suffering worse than Riolu did. As much as I wanted to do just that, to make him suffer right then and there, I didn't. Mostly out of respect of Pachirisu. This was part of her home and I did have respect for her for saving my life. The least I could do was at least do what I needed at a later time.

"Where may I set her down?" I asked.

_"I had a special place laid out for her when I first brought you here. I kind of figured you'd want to bring her back with you. It's a small leaf pile over here,"_ She answered. I nodded and followed her a little back in the cave and found what she had said. I gently placed her onto the pile and stroked her fur gently as one last tear fell from my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Riolu.." I said as I stood up. I took one last look over her before I walked back over to the cave entrance, Pachirisu following me.

Another thunder clapped in the night sky. Pachirisu looked up and noticed clouds building up and becoming more dense, signaling that the storm was building again. _"I'm going to gather a few sticks for the fire. When I get back, please show me your other injuries so I may patch them up. Okay?"_ She said. I sighed and nodded then she left, bolting out into the open forest.

With nothing else to do, I looked around and found a rather large leaf pile that had a few berries on it. I scooted over to it and placed the berries we had picked from our journey back into the pile. We didn't get too many but it was enough to hold us over for the night. With all the berries placed, I moved back to where I was. I had nothing else to do other than think. And that was something I really did not want to do right now.

I removed my jacket and then my shirt. I felt over the spots where I was bitten by the two Linoone and instantly regretted it. The wound was slightly scabbed over already but it still stung really bad. I couldn't see how far it went onto the back of my shoulder but, on the front, it went down to where my arm pit started. I knew Linoone had big mouths but I didn't know they were big enough to fit a whole human shoulder into their mouths. I looked over to my right shoulder and saw it had the exact same spot on it.

I looked to my stomach and found it was pretty bruised from the multiple Tackle and Headbutts I'd received when fighting the Pokemon. It was very sore to the touch but had no opened wounds on it, which I was thankful for. The distractions I'd had from going to find Riolu and talking with the Pachirisu, even though momentarily, were enough to help me forget of the awful taste in my mouth. However, now that no distractions were there, that very same taste returned. I don't know what it was and I wanted to get rid of it, whatever it was.

The thunder and rainfall had started to pick up slightly as I sat there. The sound of the rain on the forest floor and trees was slightly soothing. Riolu always loved the rain, it was one thing that she'd gotten me to like as well. We always played out in the rain even during some of the worst storms. She always enjoyed when her fur got wet because I'd always dry her off with a towel and then cuddle with her until she was dry completely. I always acted like it was a hassle to do that but we both knew I loved every second of it. I sighed sadly, I'd give anything to have one more moment like that.

I continued to look for other possible injuries that could have been on my legs or feet from the Zigzagoon pinning me down. Luckily for me, and for the Linoone here, none were found. During my search for wounds, I hadn't noticed Pachirisu come back. I only noticed when I heard her zapping the small twigs and sticks to start the fire again. It took her a few tries because, every time she shocked them and failed to start the fire, the sticks would fall over and she'd have to set them back up again. After a few tries, she finally got the fire going again.

She'd noticed I'd been watching her and smiled lightly. I smiled back weakly out of generosity. Just as she was about walk over to me, a gruff moan became evident. Following the source of the sound, I noticed that the Linoone was finally waking up. It yawned loudly and stood up. It looked around for a moment, not recognizing where it was. When it finally realized where it was, it turned around swiftly and was met with two pairs of eyes. _"Oh fuck," _It said. Knowing what it had done and that I wanted payback, it made to dash out into the forest but was stopped again.

_"I don't think so," _Pachirisu said as she let loose a Thunder Wave at the Linoone. Like last time, it made direct contact and instantly paralyzed the Pokemon, sending him crashing to the ground. It struggled to move its body but was met with heavy resistance. After a moment, it gave up and stop squirming around. I got up and walked over to it and stood in front of it, locking eyes with it.

"Give me one reason right now why I shouldn't bash your fucking skull in," I yelled at it. Much to my surprise, it winced at my screams and even seemed to cower a little. I noted that and put that in the back of my mind, being sure use that against it later. "Answer me," I said. It continued to remain quiet. "What? Not so tough now?" I laughed at it. I picked it up and it squirmed against my grip but it knew it couldn't do anything. I walked back into the cave and, as much as I wanted to throw him hard into the ground, I didn't. I set him down by the fire and sat next to Pachirisu again.

_"I don't know how you just controlled yourself," _She said in amazement, _"If I were you, I'd have slammed him hard into the ground," _She glared at him.

"I don't know why I didn't. I wanted to. Believe me, I did. But this is part of your house and I don't want to dirty it up with this scums blood. No, that will come at a different time," I said.

_"Kid, trust me. If he had done what he did to my friend, I would have killed him by now. If you want to do what you want to him right now, do it. Trust me, I won't mind at all. He deserves it," _She offered. I shook my head at her,

"Not right now. I'd rather get my cuts fixed and get this awful taste from my mouth. It's getting obnoxious tasting whatever it is," I said.

_"Alright," _She said, moving over to the pile of berries. She picked up one of the Oran berries and handed it to me, _"Eat this. It will get rid of the taste of blood and dirt in your mouth." _

"Blood?" I said. She nodded,

_"I don't know if you remember, but when he.. um.. did what he did to your friend, he didn't clean his paws off. Her blood was still on him when he tried choking you out. What you taste-"_

"I get it. No more, please.. I don't want to think about it.." I begged, cutting her off. She nodded and I ate the berry as instructed. It had a slight crunch to the outside of it but the inside was extremely juicy. Almost instantly, it got rid of the taste in my mouth and soothed my burning throat slightly. I savored the taste of it, even though it was slightly bland, and before I knew it, the berry was gone as was the taste of Riolu's blood from my mouth.

"Thank you," I said to her. She nodded with a slight smile,

_"You're welcome mister.. uhh.."_

"Sen," I said.

_"Sen. Just glad to help. Speaking of help, may I take a look at your cheek wound?" _She asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. What do you want me to do?"

_"Depends on your comfort. I could rest on your shoulders and work on the injury to your cheek but that doesn't seem like it'd be too comfortable with what I see. Or, you could lay down and I could work on them all like that."_

"I'll lay down. Where do you want me to go?"

_"Umm, come over by the berries. It'll be easier to work with them," _She said as she laid a couple spare leaves into a small pile to act as a pillow. I smiled at her kind gesture to make me feel comfortable in her own home, to know she wanted to help someone she didn't know, who was a human on top of that, was a sign that not every one was evil. She genuinely cared and it made me a little happy to know that.

As I laid down, she smashed a couple of the berries together in a small rock bowl until they turned into a substance similar to a gel. She wobbled her small body over to the cut on my face and sat down next to me. Her bushy tail rested against the side of my head and, in some weird way, it felt nice and it calmed me down. It stopped my mind from racing like it had been all day. In a way, it was soothing.

When she had the berry paste to the consistency she needed, she set the bowl to the side and slowly and carefully picked off the paste from her first time. It didn't hurt like I thought it would since it practically stuck inside my cut but I could barely feel it. With the would reopened, I felt a warm liquid slowly run down the side of my head. She quickly wiped up the blood and started to apply the gel again. Once it was evenly set on the wound, the set the bowl down again and said, _"Alright Sen. I'm going to use a very weak Thunder Shock to harden the paste so it stays on the wound. You won't feel anything more than a light tingle and it will only be a second. Okay?"_I nodded, giving her permission to start her treatment.

Her cheeks crackled for a second before a small stream of electricity made contact with my cheek. The sudden feeling made me jump slightly but, like she said, it didn't hurt in the slightest. If anything, it kind of tickled. A moment later, the smell of cooked berries filled the air and she cut off the electricity. "_See? Told you," _She said with a smile.

"Yeah, you did. Any kind of permanent damage you think?" I asked her. She shook her head,

_"I personally can't tell. The scratch itself wasn't too deep so I wouldn't say any structural damage to your mouth is a problem. If anything, a scar will be there but nothing much." _

"Could be worse, I suppose." I sighed. I laid there for a moment and we said nothing. The crackling fire was the only sound in the cave. Much to my surprise, Linoone hadn't said anything the whole time. Whether it was out of fear or he just didn't care, I didn't know. Pachirisu sat against my neck, her tail gently resting on it. I could feel the light static from her and it made the hairs on my neck and chest sand up lightly. Maybe it was the added lightning around the forest that made my hair stand up as well as her Static ability, but I didn't mind. It was nice to feel safe around her. Safe and content for the time being.

The silence between us was broken when her little stomach rumbled out of hunger. I chuckled lightly as I'd never heard something so cute before. She got up and brought over a few berries, offering some to me. I took them and ate them with her in silence. She didn't eat as many as me because of her small stature but she did enjoy them the same. In the time it took her to eat two of the berries, I had eat six of them. We both sighed, content of the small portion of food we'd eaten. Our moment was interrupted as a new stomach also growled.

I looked at the Linoone who refused to look us in the eyes. I sighed and grabbed a couple berries then walked over to him. I stopped and sat in front of him. _I'm going to hate myself for this in the morning. _He looked up to me, a look of fear in his eyes that I never thought I'd see, and I offered the berries to him. He refused to eat them and I just sat there.

_"What are you doing?" _It asked.

"I might hate you. You have destroyed my life and killed my only best friend. The one who meant the world to me. You tortured her. I don't want to offer these to you. I want you to suffer as she did.. but.." I said, pausing for a moment, "I can't stand to have something else suffer. It's not me. I know you're hungry, so eat these. It's not much but it's what we have left." I said.

_"But.. why human? How do you show generosity towards me for doing what I have done to you?"_

"It's who I am thanks to Riolu. She taught me to never make anything suffer. Believe me when I say this, Linoone, I want you to suffer. I would do anything right now to do everything to you what you did to her. Break all your bones in your body. Violate you like you did her. Steal YOUR innocence. But she taught me better. She taught me to never become what has hurt you." It looked at me confusedly.

_"And what if I refuse to eat them?"_

"Then I'll force feed you. It's not like you can fight back against it or anything." I answered. It thought for a moment and didn't say anything. Pachirisu had walked up and sat next to me, a look of awe on her face. I continued to hold the berries out for him and, after a moment, he slowly began to eat them.

_"I wish everything had a mindset like you, Sen," _Pachirisu said. I looked at her,

"What do you mean?"

_"This garbage here killed your friend. He, as you said, destroyed your life and killed your only friend. Yet, here you are, not fucking him up. Instead, your feeding him your food. You have a pure mind and heart," _She said, _"If the whole world did what you did, it'd be a much better place. Instead, shit like this Pokemon here seek power and do it in the worst ways possible,"_

"I agree. The world is a fucked up place. There are people who are just out there who like to ruin innocent people's lives while there are those who make them worth living. Riolu was the one who made it worth living for me." I sighed. Linoone had finished the berries and sat there quietly, listening to me. I thought for a moment then asked it,

"Why did you have to kill her? You sent your message to never go back. But you killed her. Raped her. You fucking tortured her. For what? Your sick enjoyment? Was that worth it?" It stayed silent for a moment, not willing to answer. "Pathetic waste of space," I said, "Does it not bug you that she was only a child?" It shook it's head,

_"What you humans do is no better. You force us to do your bidding, force us to battle. I feel no remorse for what I did."_

"Not everyone is like that, I didn't even want to go on this journey. Riolu did. She begged me and my parents for so long and we eventually gave in. Not every human is a power hungry person. I only battle when necessary or if they want to. I show compassion for my Pokemon. Like I just did for you by giving you my food. That should be proof enough that I'm not like others."

_"Pfft," _It scoffed. I rolled my eyes and stood up then walked to the other side of the cave, away from the Pokemon. Pachirisu glared at the Linoone for a moment then walked over to me and sat on my legs.

_"Do you want to talk about anything?" _She asked. I sighed,

"I don't know. It's just.. hard to believe this actually happened, that my best friend is dead. If I had a choice, I'd stop my journey now but she wouldn't want me to. I'm going to continue it and dominate the Gym Circuit then the Elite Four just for her." I said, a slight smile on my face. This whole thing was for her to make her happy. Now, I had a reason to keep going. This was something I would do for her.

_"What do you plan on doing about a Pokemon? You can't really participate without one from what I know," _She said.

"Yeah, I know. I might go back to Sabetha Town and pick up a starter since I didn't officially get one. I hatched Riolu on my own. I'd probably tell my parents what happened while I'm there." I answered as I laid my head back against the cave wall.

_"Oh. Well, umm, I was wondering if.. maybe.. you'd be okay if I joined you?" _She offered.

"You want to come with me? Why?"

_"I don't know. Something about you feels right. You have a pure heart and that says a lot about who you are. I know you'll be needing someone you know while you recover from your loss. And, since you know me and I consider us friends, why not?" _I thought over her offer for a moment. It seemed like the right thing to do. She was right, I would need someone to talk to about all this. Her knowing what happened would make it easier. I nodded, accepting her offer.

"Yeah. Okay, sure. I'd be happy to have you. But I can't capture you, yet. I don't have any spare Poke Balls and I want to save this one for when I get Riolu cremated." I said, looking towards the fire. She nodded in understanding,

_"Don't worry about it. Whenever you can. And Sen?" _She said as I looked to her, _"Thank you for letting me come with you." _She climbed up my chest gently and rested on my shoulder where she then nuzzled my cheek lightly. It didn't hurt like I thought it would but it did cause a little discomfort. I smiled lightly and rubbed her furry head gently, happy that she was happy.

"Don't be thankful. If anyone should be, it should be me. You did save me life, afterall." I chuckled.

_"Just doing what I needed to." _I nodded.

"Now the question is, what do we do with this piece of shit?" I said, looking to the Linoone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's what I want from you. There's two choices. 1.) Do I write another gore scene of Sen and Pachirisu torturing then killing the Linoone or, 2.) Do I write a quick death scene like I did for the other Linoone and Zigzagoon? Either is fine by me, so I am leaving the choice up to you guys.<strong>


End file.
